The McQuaid's best classes
by SamGrape
Summary: Tom and Doug McQuaid share their most ridiculous classes!


PART ONE

Tom and Doug were sitting in a bar together after they'd busted Lance Keaton. Doug looked thrilled to have finally put this guy behind bars, but Tom just sat there, looking away at nothing, not saying a word. "Tom?" Hanson seemed annoyed at his interruption, "Yeah?" He asked, after clearing his throat. "Just seein' if you were still with me." "Mmm hmm," Tom mumbled as he took a sip of his beer. "You up for tomorrow?" "What about tomorrow?" "We're goin' under as the McQuaids again, remember?" "Oh yeah," Hanson remembered back to what Fuller had told them yesterday, he'd almost forgotten. "So," Penhall started, "Toby Shultz, drug dealer." "It's _always_ drugs." "Well, easy way to make money." "Easy way to get caught too… you wanna go some place else? I'm hungry." "You haven't finished your beer." "Don't feel like it," Hanson said, getting up and stretching with a groan.

After buying some pizza and pasta, they went back to Tom's apartment to eat. "What's the time?" Doug asked as Tom shuffled through the door after him. "Hold on, gotta put this stuff down." After putting their food down on the coffee table, Hanson checked his watch. "It's… about ten to." "Ten to what?" "Eleven." "It's that late already?" "Yeah, I mean, we only got to your place late before, then we went out." Doug sighed, "I guess." Tom sat down and put his feet up, motioning with his hands directing Penhall to take a seat. Hanson pulled the pizza box over his way and took out a slice. "You gonna eat?" Tom asked Doug, mouth full. He noticed that Penhall was in a world of his own, like he was before. "Doug?" "Oh… yeah, sure." Hanson breathed out deeply through his nose, brushed some hair out of his face and reached for one of the plastic containers of pasta. "You wanna put the TV on or somethin'?" He asked. "Nah," Penhall started, "It's nice just sitting here in the quiet." Tom nodded in agreement as he shovelled the pasta into his mouth. He wasn't really in the mood for talking. Penhall was, on the other hand. He attempted to start conversation, "You, wanna talk? Or, uhh…" "About what?" Hanson answered, covering his mouth to prevent pasta falling out. "Uhh, I don't know, I'm just not so hungry, you know?" Tom managed to swallow what was in his mouth, "Penhall, you've hardly eaten anything all day, are you alright?" "Yeah, I'm fine, I'm just, not hungry." "You sure?" "Yeah I'm fine Hanson." "Sorry, Doug. You've been in a good mood all day, stupid question." "It's okay man." "But, you're gonna eat _somethin'_ right?" Tom asked, grinning. "Why not?" Doug grabbed a slice of pizza.

Hanson stuffed the little bit of the leftover food into his fridge, before turning to Penhall. "You wanna take any home?" He asked. "No, it's okay." Hanson sighed, "You, gonna go home now?" "I can, unless you want me to stick around." "You can stay for a bit longer, if you want," Tom paused and thought for a minute, "It's uhh, getting real late now. You know, you're outfit is still here from last time, you could, uhh…" "You want me to stay?" "…Is that okay with you?" "Sure, I'll stay. It's no problem?" "No, no problem." "Cool. So, where should I sleep?" "You can take the couch if you want. Or, I've got a mattress against the wall there." "I'll crash on the couch, I think." Tom smiled and nodded. "You want some coffee? I could make us some coffee if you want," Penhall suggested. "Yeah, go for it. Take over my kitchen," Hanson joked. "You go and sit down." Tom sighed, "Okay Doug."

Doug walked in slowly with a coffee mug in each hand. "Here y-" Penhall was cut off to hear the faintest snore. Hanson had fallen asleep on the couch. His top lip was up showing his front teeth and his hair was in his eyes. Doug laughed, standing there watching him for a moment. He put the mugs on the coffee table quietly, grabbed the mattress and lied it down next to Hanson. "So much for sleeping on the couch." He grabbed a cushion next to Tom and decided to use it as a pillow. He knew the draw where Hanson kept all his blankets so he grabbed two out. He lied one down on his mattress and gently casted the other over Hanson. His head was resting on the side of the lounge so Doug decided he didn't need a pillow. "Goodnight Hanson." Penhall lightly patted him on the shoulder as he climbed under his blanket.


End file.
